The Final Battle
by waahoo
Summary: This is my first fan fiction... It is my version of the end of The Singing. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Maerad awoke to the smell of blood. She drowsily lifted her head off her ground pallet and looked in to the distance. The black figure of the Iron Tower stood on the horizon, shadowing over the mountains and spreading its evil to every near soul. The smell that had awakened her was from that wretched tower; lingering over her head like a dark cloud. _Today is the day._ She thought sadly.

Maerad thought of all they had discovered since she and Cadvan were reunited. They found Hem and Saliman, and had discovered Maerad's Elidhu name; Loreida. No person knew it, except Maerad. They had fought and killed many hulls, and had nearly faced death many times. But they had survived, and here they were.

Maerad decided to wake Hem and the others; the sun was rising over the hills, struggling to shine through the shadows of darkness that enveloped the land of Den Raven. Before she woke Hem, she gazed upon his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful; she knew he was in a place of happiness. She did not want to take him from that. So she woke Cadvan and Saliman first.

Cadvan yawned and stretched his arms, smiling widely at Maerad as he tossed her a biscuit from his pack. But even his smile could not comfort her. Saliman also smiled at her, flashing his white teeth. Cadvan was about to speak, but Maerad put her finger to her mouth and pointed to Hem's sleeping body. She mind touched with Cadvan.

_He just looks so happy. I wanted him to be as happy as he could for as long as he could. _ Maerad told him with her mind.

_Don't worry Maerad. It will be okay. _ He assured her.

Maerad smiled weakly and looked into the sky. _At least, the sky will always be there for me to gaze upon when I'm scared. _ Maerad thought, putting her hands behind her neck and stretching.

Eventually, Hem woke up, and cheeringly broke his fast. He looked towards the Iron Tower after he ate and the smile immediately faded from his face. He did not linger upon the tower for long; he started to talk anxiously to Saliman and Cadvan, about what they planned to do.

"Well, we have both halves of the Treesong now, so I'm guessing you and Maerad will have to play it at sometime," Cadvan said hopelessly. Maerad laughed aloud. The group looked at her in confusion.

"What? I just think it's funny that we don't have any idea what we are doing," she said humorously.

Cadvan eyed her. "We never have any idea what we are doing Maerad. It's worked so far hasn't it?" He said, giving her his rare, brilliant smile.

"The army from Til Amon and Innail will be arriving very soon," Saliman spoke so suddenly everyone jumped, "That will distract Sharma. We'll have to get passed the Hulls first of all, I think we'd better send Irc to find a way in, if he's willing to go," Saliman finished, turning his head to the sleeping crow sitting on a low branch above them.

"No!" Hem shouted. "No. It's too dangerous. Irc will get hurt. He almost got killed last time he went there."

Saliman got up and sat beside Hem. "Hem, we will all have to face danger. Irc can handle himself," he said, nudging Hem playfully in the shoulder.

Hem gulped and nodded. He quietly woke Irc, placing him on his shoulder.

_Good morning featherbrain._ Irc greeted, ruffling his feathers.

_Morning Irc. We need you to do something for us. _ Hem replied in the speech.

After Hem explained their plan, the bards dyed Irc's feathers black with charcoal that Saliman had brought along. He had known they might need it again. Irc did not ever like being turned to black. He was unique with his white feathers.

_Goodbye Irc, please be careful. Please. _ Hem told Irc painfully as he rose him up in the air on his finger.

_I will be fine. Remember, I am the King's Messenger. _ Irc said proudly. He launched himself off of Hem's finger and disappeared into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Irc would not be back for a while. Maerad was restless; she wanted to walk around. Finally, after whittling a poor stick with her knife until it was just splinters, she asked Cadvan if she could explore the forest a little.

"I will go with you. It is too dangerous for you to go alone," he said.

Maerad had expected this, but she did not care. She enjoyed Cadvan's company.

The two bards left Saliman and Hem at camp and walked into the surrounding forest. Maerad was delighted to see that there were still squirrels scampering joyfully around the tree branches. At least some life still existed in this desolate place. Cadvan found a small stream and stripped off his shoes and socks; sticking his feet in the water. Maerad plopped down beside him.

"I love the forest. That is one of the reasons I enjoy traveling," he said dreamily, taking in the forest scent.

"I love it too, it is so filled with life," Maerad said.

Cadvan turned his head and looked at her. His deep blue eyes were filled with happiness. "Are you worried Maerad?"

Maerad scowled at him. Of course she was worried, she was about to go into Sharma's lair and attempt to cast him down, and they didn't even know how to get in yet.

Cadvan smiled as though he read her thoughts. "You have grown so much since I met you Maerad. What a day that was…" Cadvan sighed, thinking back to when he had found her in Gilman's Cot; so fragile and small, yet she had nearly made him jump out of his skin. Now, she was a strong and beautiful woman, and she had endured so much.

Maerad smiled at him. "I remember when I first saw you. You looked so hurt and tired, and I had no idea who you were. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever end up being on a wild journey saving the world with you. I had no idea I would find my brother. I didn't know that anything like this would happen," Maerad said, looking into the crystal river.

"Nor did I. But I'm glad it did," Cadvan said quietly, almost in a whisper.

Maerad turned her head and found him looking at her, the same way he looked at her on the White Owl. Cadvan quickly caught himself, and averted his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," he started, but Maerad had put her hand under his chin and turned it towards him.

"No… don't be…" Maerad whispered.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Cadvan broke the kiss and looked away.

"I can't Maerad… I can't betray her…" he mumbled shyly.

Maerad had no words. She thought he wanted her to, she thought he might actually _love_ her. But she was wrong. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had never felt so alone.

"I'm sorry Cadvan; I don't know what came over me…" Maerad murmured after an awkward silence.

"No, I'm sorry," Cadvan whispered, he lifted himself up and grabbed his shoes and socks.

Maerad stood up and followed him back to the camp.

Hem and Saliman greeted them cheerfully. Maerad hid her sorrow by smiling. Cadvan sat down beside Saliman. Maerad sat close to Hem, and far from Cadvan.

"Has Irc arrived yet?" Maerad asked, breaking the chilling silence.

"Yeah, he came back a few minutes ago, but he was hungry, so he went off to find something to eat," Hem replied happily.

"Irc told us that the Iron Tower is heavily guarded, it took him long to fly over the wards and curses that were around the gates. But he said that the defense is very weak on the far right side of the tower. He doesn't know why, though. He is suspicious, but it is our best shot," Saliman finished unsurely.

Maerad shrugged. "It's better than nothing. When will we go?" She asked tentatively.

"Tonight. We will go tonight. At sundown," Cadvan said quietly.

The group nodded, but they couldn't help glancing nervously at one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Maerad waited anxiously for darkness to fall. Saliman and Cadvan were sharpening their swords. Cadvan glanced at Hem, who was fondly talking to Irc.

"Hem, you don't have a sword, do you?" Cadvan asked, a slight catch in his voice.

"Only the one I got from Turbansk, I-I dropped off a cliff when we were attacked," Hem replied bitterly.

Maerad frowned. "We have been attacked many times Hem."

"I know; I didn't know that I dropped it until I noticed that it was gone the next day."

Cadvan looked at Saliman. "I don't have an extra weapon with me," he told him.

Saliman shook his head sadly. "Nor do I, but Hem needs to be able to defend himself in some way."

"Yes. I know the Hulls carry swords, but I don't think that Hem would want a sword of the dark," Cadvan said, his face expressionless.

There was extreme tension in the group. Saliman noticed that Cadvan was distressed, but didn't say anything.

"Here Hem, take this. It's better that nothing," Maerad said finally, giving Hem her small dagger she had got in Til Amon. He took it halfheartedly, turning it in his hands.

Saliman frowned.

"That won't do. We must find you something better than that. Isn't there any place where we can get a sword?" Saliman asked hopelessly.

Maerad suddenly remembered Irigan, her first sword. The Winterking had taken it from her when he captured her.

"There is still Irigan. Arkan has it right now. I guess I could call to him, and ask him to return it to me," Maerad suggested.

"Try it," said Saliman, "It's the best chance we have for now."

Maerad drew in her power. She focused it on Arkan's face, his dark hair and pale skin.

_Arkan! _ She shouted in her mind. Nothing.

_ARKAN! _ She shouted again. Still, nothing. She was about to give up when the Winterking appeared before her.

"What do you want from me Elednor? You cannot take anything more from me," he said, his pale eyes piercing Maerad's heart.

"Please Arkan, I need my sword back. My brother is defenseless, and we are about to go into the Iron Tower. Please Arkan. Grant me this, and I will never ask you for anything again," Maerad pleaded.

"You are hurt Maerad. I can feel it. Cadvan of Lirigon has hurt you."

"Yes. He has hurt my heart. But this is not about me." Maerad told him quietly, her eyes welling up with tears.

Take it. I wish you to be happy. Be careful Elednor. I will not see you again."

He placed Irigan in her hand. Maerad put her arms around his body, hugging him close. Arkan, smiled and glowed brightly. Maerad was forced to blink, and he was gone.

Maerad held Irigan close to her as she turned around. Hem stood, awestruck, before her.

"I understood him. I understood you two. Saliman and Cadvan didn't," Hem said proudly, pointing towards the two men, who were sheepishly staring at Maerad and Hem.

Maerad winced at the sound of Cadvan's name. Her heart was in pain. "You are elemental, like I am. You can speak the Elidhu tongue. Here. This is Irigan. It has served me well. It will serve you well too," Maerad said, giving him the sword in her hand.

Hem turned Irigan around in his hands, his eyes shining. Maerad turned to look at Saliman and Cadvan.

"Well, are we going or not?" Maerad asked harshly.

Saliman surprised at the tone of her voice, nodded his head. "When darkness falls. Which will not be long."

Hem and Maerad lay down on their stomachs facing each other

. Saliman and Cadvan started in deep conversation. Hem joined his mind with Maerad's.

_I heard Arkan say Cadvan hurt you. What happened?_ Hem asked.

Maerad hesitated. It pained her to talk about how her love had been rejected.

_He can't let go if his first love, Ceredin. She died long ago. He said he couldn't betray her._

_What? Did you guys like, kiss or something? _ Hem asked angrily.

_Yes. Oh, Hem I was so foolish. I love him Hem. I love him. But he doesn't love me._ Maerad was crying again, but silently. Only Hem noticed.

_Cadvan is confused. He is stupid too, you are great woman. But you know he never shares his feelings with anyone, and now he is being forced to realize them. I think he loves you, he just is twisted up inside. Don't be sad. You guys are great friends. I know what it's like to lose someone you love._

Hem told Maerad of Zelika, and how he loved her, and how cruelly she had died and he had been unable to rescue her.

_Oh Hem that is horrible. I am so sorry. _ Maerad noticed he was crying too, and took him into his arms and hugged him hard. They embraced for many moments, healing each other's hearts. Saliman glanced over to the group, distracted by Hem's sobbing, and was taken aback.

"By the Light, are you two okay?" He asked, clearly worried.

Maerad nodded weakly. She took her arms from Hem and wiped her tears with her sleeve. Cadvan sat in darkness of the glade, his face shadowed by his hood. He looked almost exactly like a Hull. Maerad knew he was upset, and she wanted more than everything to comfort him, but he had to figure it out on his own.

Maerad gazed into the sky. Darkness had fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

Maerad, Hem, Saliman, and Cadvan hid themselves in the shadows of the trees on the edge of the forest. Irc, who had finally decided to show up, was guiding them to the weak spot he had noticed earlier.

The night was fair; a small breeze swept over them as they sneaked along the forest edge. The Iron Tower seemed so much further away when they were at the camp. It was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. _To fast._ Maerad thought nervously. She felt something in the air; something dark, something evil. Everyone felt it, but it attacked Maerad first.

Maerad's heart constricted. She couldn't breathe. Her hands flew to her neck as she struggled to the ground. Something was squeezing her; twisting the life out of her with their power. She forced her head up and saw a hull standing before them, his mangled face curling into an evil smile as he strangled Maerad.

Cadvan yelled and sent a bolt of white flame towards the hull. It was very weak; the hull brushed it away, like a fly. Maerad's vision was blurring. She had to do something. She tried to resist the Hull's charm, but it was like a snake, coiling tighter every time she took in a breath.

"Cadvan! Forget about Ceredin! Maerad will die if you don't _focus_ !" Hem hissed at Cadvan.

Cadvan nodded. He gathered his power. Saliman, Cadvan, and Hem all shot a blast of white flame at the Hull. He stumbled back for a second. Maerad took advantage of that second of hesitation and broke his charm. She gathered her power and angrily threw up her hands and enveloped the Hull in white flames. An ear-piercing screech filled Maerad's ears as the Hull turned into a pile of dusty bones.

Maerad clutched her head, stumbling towards Hem. Her face was still blue, from her lack of air. Her head ached. But she could not afford to faint. She had a job to do. Hem caught her as she tripped over her feet.

"Maerad are you okay?" Hem asked, laying her down on the ground.

Maerad rubbed her head. "My head really hurts. I thought he was going to make it explode."

Saliman and Cadvan were kneeling over Maerad. She glanced at Cadvan, and saw not sorrow, but fear in his eyes. Hem looked at Cadvan. His head was turned away from everyone, clearly embarrassed by his weak attempt to kill the hull. Hem stood up and put his hand on Cadvan's shoulder. Maerad was surprised to see that Hem was just as tall as Cadvan. He had grown so much since she first saw him, scared and confused under a bed in a Pilanel caravan.

"I'm so sorry I got angry with you Cadvan. That was very mean for me to ask you to forget her like that," Hem said apologetically.

"No, Hem. I needed to hear that. It helped me heal something that was left broken a long time ago," Cadvan replied. "Maerad, I am sorry for what happened earlier," Cadvan said, taking her hand and helping her up.

Maerad struggled to her feet. She stumbled, but Cadvan caught her.

"You are forgiven, but we must continue. We have to get to the Iron Tower," Maerad told him, she wanted to say more to him, how she loved him, but that would have to wait.

"But you're hurt. You can barely stand," Hem said, lifting Maerad's arm and putting it around his own shoulder. Cadvan did the same with the other arm. The two men were so tall; Maerad was lifted off her feet.

Maerad kicked them both in the leg and they immediately put her down. She jabbed her finger in Cadvan's chest.

"You _know _ I hate to be carried," she scowled at them both and walked stubbornly forward, falling all over the place.

Cadvan and Hem exchanged a humorous glance, both rubbing their legs. Saliman rolled his eyes and put his arm out to Maerad.

"Then you shall be _guided_ ," He said, smiling at her. Maerad gratefully accepted his steadying arm.

"Sharma will have detected our magery. We must be must be much more careful," Cadvan warned, his hand on Hem's shoulder as they walked.

"Where did that Hull come from anyway?" Maerad asked, her gaze drifting towards the forest.

"I heard it first. It came from the Iron Tower. I think it is safe to travel in the safety of the forest. We can handle wers," Cadvan told them.

Maerad looked towards the horizon. The sun had just finished setting, leaving the group surrounded with unforgiving darkness. They headed into the cover of the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Maerad squinted to see ahead of her. She barely made out the dark figure of Cadvan, who had decided to lead them. Irc warned them that they were close, and to be prepared. Maerad desperately tried to avoid treacherous roots and fallen branches who threatened to turn an ankle, but she still found herself stumbling. Hem walked behind Maerad and Saliman, prepared to catch her if she fell. Maerad was beginning to regain her balance, and before long, she was walking on her own.

"Irc tells me that we are here," Cadvan mumbled, turning around to face Saliman. He pointed to the weak spot in the wall.

Maerad turned her head in the direction he was pointing. The wall was unguarded and weak, for it was only made of fallen branches intertwined with rope. Maerad was very unsure, and reluctantly followed Cadvan.

They had retreated a ways into the forest, only to where the wall was scarcely visible. Maerad continued to stumble until they finally left the forest. But the trees were not willing to give up, Maerad tripped over a root just as they passed the last tree, and fell to the ground. She cursed and pulled herself up, shoving away the many hands that had offered to help her up. Cadvan snorted when she smoothed her tunic and walked proudly ahead. Saliman pointed to the nearing wall of the Iron Tower. Cadvan had thought it was no use using glimmerspells, considering bards and hulls could see through them, and they would sense the spell.

Finally, the group arrived at the wall, pressing their backs to it and sliding along with the cover of darkness. Maerad could feel the heaviness of death in the air, pressing down on her fragile body. The odor she had smelled when she had awakened that morning as now overwhelming. She found herself holding her nose as she sneaked along the wall.

Maerad could sense the wards weakening above her. Cadvan peeked around the side of the wall, and signaled the others to follow. Maerad hurried around the corner and found Cadvan standing in front of the makeshift wall, trying to figure a way in. Maerad mind touched with him, being careful to shield her magery.

_When will the army be arriving? _ She asked curiously, it was the first time she communicated with him since they had been attacked.

_Any time now. I heard them earlier not far behind. If you send out your hearing, I bet you will hear them also._ Cadvan broke the touch and focused again on a way to get inside the wall.

Maerad sent out her hearing, and just as Cadvan said, she heard the army. It was very large, Maerad could tell from the many hooves and feet she heard pounding the ground. She felt a pleasurable feeling of warmth flow through her; the light from the bards of Innail and Til Amon was strong. They were very close. Irc flew silently above the wall, keeping his distance from the wards, and flew back down and landed on Hem's shoulder.

_There are hulls in the front of the wall, and look-outs everywhere. The army is almost at the gates. I did not know they were so close. But they are distracted. _ Irc, relayed to Hem.

_Thank you Irc. You have been so much help. Now I want you to go find somewhere safe. You cannot follow me. _ Hem said sadly. Irc nipped Hem's ear and flapped back to the forest, taking refuge in a tree where he could watch the battle.

Hem repeated Irc's message to the group by mind touch. They nodded. Cadvan finally decided to cut through the wall with his sword. The weakest part of the wall was made only of wood and rope, Maerad guessed that was the fastest thing the hulls could do before the army arrived. Maerad shook her head. At the pace Cadvan was going, they would never get in. Then she remembered that she could transform into a wolf.

_Cadvan, I will turn into a wolf and dig under the wall. I can dig a big enough hole for everyone to crawl through. _ Maerad told Cadvan with her mind.

_It would have helped if you told me that before._ He said, clearly annoyed.

Maerad found the point of transformation inside herself._ Be wolf._ She told herself. Maerad's tongue was hanging out of her mouth. She shook her fur and immediately began to dig. Her paws move at a surprising rate; she focused on digging the hole quietly, and making it big.

Finally, after about 10 minutes, she emerged at the other side of the wall, quickly examining her surroundings. The hole was behind a large hut, which hid it very well. She told Cadvan with her mind that it was safe, and one by one the group emerged from the hole. Maerad sat on her haunches and transformed back into herself. Hem gazed at her with surprise, he had seen her do it before, but it was still weird.

"Good job," Cadvan whispered.

Maerad nodded, and looked around for hulls. There were none around. She wondered why the tower was so poorly guarded, but pushed the thought aside when Cadvan urged the group on.

They hid in the shadows of the huts. The Iron Tower was a ways from where they were currently hiding. Maerad peeked around the corner of one of the huts, and couldn't believe her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

An army of children were walking towards the gates down the dirt road between the huts. Their backs were turned to her, for they were walking to other way. Maerad saw that they all looked the same; the same expression, same hair, same stride. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Hem was looking too, with a shaded face. Maerad suddenly remembered that Hem had been with them for a little while. They were called snouts, he had said. His hair was still growing back from being cut. Hem looked away in disgust, and walked to Saliman and Cadvan and told them what he saw.

"We will have to wait until they are out of sight. They are probably marching to battle," Saliman whispered.

Maerad gratefully sat down, her back against the wall of a hut. Her legs needed a well deserved rest. She buried her head in her knees, thinking about those poor children, torn from their families and forced to kill. All that awaited them was death. A picture of Hem appeared before Maerad, his face blank, his eyes full of sorrow. She pushed the image away as quickly as it came. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifted up her head and saw that it was Cadvan. He smiled at her and she smiled back, laying her tired head on his shoulder. Saliman surveyed the area, watching constantly for hulls.

"They must all be fighting the people of Innail and Til Amon," he murmured quietly.

Maerad suddenly thought of Silvia, fighting for her. She missed her fiercely, and wondered if she was even still alive. If she lived through this, she would like to go back to Innail, and learn properly. That is what she had always wanted.

Once the sound of the snouts' feet disappeared, the group continued on. The Iron Tower was directly forward, but Maerad knew it would not be easy getting there. She remembered with a pang her lyre. She felt for her pack, which to her relief was still on her back. She had not remembered it until now. Cadvan took Maerad's arm and dragged her across the dirt road, as quickly as possible, trying desperately not to be seen. When they had taken refuge back in the shadows of the huts on the other side, Cadvan had still not let go of her arm, and Maerad had to gently pull it away. If it had not been so dark, Maerad would have seen that he had turned bright red.

They were close enough to the tower to where Maerad could see it clearly. It was very tall and black, with windows all around it. It was lit by and evil glow which danced in Maerad's eyes as they approached it. A loud bang filled her ears, causing her to look to the gates. Maerad saw many people flood in. The army of the Light had broken the wall.

Hulls were sending many curses to the bards, trying to fend them off, but it was no good. There were too many. Maerad looked for people she knew, but was instantly dragged off by Hem.

"They will see us! Don't forget what we need to do!" Hem hissed in her ear.

Maerad nodded stupidly and kept running. The hulls were so distracted, even if one did see them; it would not have had a chance to say anything because a bard would have struck it dead. Faster than Maerad had expected, they were at the entrance of the Iron Tower. She had no idea how they had gotten there so quickly. Maerad looked back towards the battle, and to her horror, the bards were losing. _How did that happen? _ Maerad wondered, but she soon saw why.

Winged beasts had joined the battle, along with other dark creatures. They needed help. Cadvan and Saliman looked at each other and nodded.

"We must go and help. You and Hem will go and find Sharma. Play the Treesong. Defeat him," Cadvan said, determination in his eyes.

Hem nodded and took Maerad's arm and started to pull her towards the tower. She wrenched her arm out of his grip and flung her arms around Cadvan.

"Be careful!" She said, hugging him tighter. She released him and turned to Saliman.

"Good luck Maerad, good luck Hem," Saliman said, Hem yelled and pulled Saliman into an embrace. Maerad hugged him briefly, but was urged on by Hem.

She ran into the tower, her face wet with tears. She looked back at Cadvan, who was watching her with sorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is really short, so forgive me!_

The Iron Tower was cold and dark. Small torches lit the room they were in. Maerad saw many doors, and a staircase. Hem began to run up the stairs, and Maerad followed.

Maerad could feel Sharma's presence. It was overpowering.

"He's at the top," Maerad said with certainty.

Hem shot her a harsh glance. "Be quiet, he'll hear you!" He whispered.

"Good. I'd rather him come to us," Maerad replied coldly.

They continued running up the spiral stair case. It seemed to never end. Maerad's legs screamed in protest as she ignored her pain and kept running. The tower, she noticed was very dull, except for the occasional statue that appeared in the wall while they ran. Maerad looked at Hem, who was running with a look of persistence on his face.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of steps, the stair case ended. At the end of the hallway was a door, and Maerad knew that Sharma was inside. Hem held the tuning fork in one hand, and Irigan in the other. Maerad held her lyre, and steadied Eled in her hand as they walked cautiously towards the door. Hem put the tuning fork in his pocket and put his hand on the door knob. He turned to Maerad.

"No matter what happens, I you will always be my sister. And I will always love you," He said, meeting Maerad's gaze.

"And you will always be my little brother, tall you may be, and I will always love you," Maerad replied. She pulled Hem into an embrace, careful to make sure her sword was away from him.

They parted, and Hem turned the door knob and swung open the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Maerad looked around the room. There were no torches lit, so it was too dark to see. Maerad sensed Sharma. He was hiding.

"Show yourself! Fight us Sharma!" Maerad shouted. Her voice echoed around the room. Nobody answered.

"We are not afraid of you. You will show yourself. Now!" Hem commanded, making his voice deep.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? In my own palace?" The voice was beautiful, but Maerad could feel its darkness.

"I am The Foretold. I have come to strike you dead from where you stand," Maerad told him, her and Hem circling around, swords raised with their backs together.

A man appeared out of the shadows. He was heavily cloaked in black, a hood shading his face. He laughed, his laugh pierced Maerad's heart.

"You can try Elednor. But you will fail. And who is this you have with you? Your brother, Cai?" He mocked.

Maerad did not care that Sharma knew her true name. He did not know her Elidhu name.

"It's Hem," Hem stated. Maerad rolled her eyes at his impertinence.

"Oh! I thought your usename was Cai! We are alike, Hem. I too have cast away my name," Sharma hissed.

"I'm nothing like you!" Hem shouted, his voice filling the room.

"Oh, but you are. Do you miss her, Hem? Do you miss Zelika? I can bring you to her, if that is what you wish. All you have to do is ask," Sharma bribed, his lips curving into a smile.

Sharma was directly in front of Hem now, separated by Hem's blade. Hem winced in hesitation. Surely he wasn't thinking about it?

"You cannot fool me Sharma. You killed her. You and your darkness. She wanted you dead. And dead you will soon be. Get away from me!" Hem spat.

Sharma shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Then you shall die!"

"Don't you touch him!" Maerad screamed, twisting around sending a bolt of white fire towards Sharma.

The hull brushed away her blast. He smiled. "Oh! Elednor is going to hurt me! I'm so scared. Do you really think your powers can affect me ?" Sharma asked. Sharma lifted his hands and sent out a bolt of dark magic towards Maerad.

"No!" Hem and Maerad shouted in unison, lifting Maerad's lyre and the tuning fork in the air.

The two items began to glow causing Sharma's blast exploded inches from Maerad's face. The tuning fork melded into the lyre, and fell into Maerad's arms, still glowing. Maerad suddenly began to sing, her maimed hand glowing with light as she played her lyre.

I am the dew on every hill

I am the leap in every womb 

I am the fruit of every bough 

I am the edge of every cliff 

I am the hinge of every question

Hem was now singing with her, his body glowing with light.

I am the song of seven branches 

I am the gathering sea foam and the waters beneath it 

I am the wind and hat is borne by the wind 

I am the falling tears of the sun 

I am the eagle rising to a cliff 

I am all directions over the face of the waters 

I am the flowering oak that transforms the earth 

I am the bright arrow of vengeance 

I am the speech of salmon in the icy pool 

I am the blood that swells the leafless branch 

I am the hunter's voice that roars through the valley 

I am the valor of the desperate roe 

I am the honey stored in the rotting hive 

I am the sad waves breaking endlessly 

The seed of woe sleeps in my darkness and the seed of gladness 

Maerad's lyre shone brighter and brighter until it sent out a beam of light that flew towards Sharma and hurled him against the wall. Light filled the room and shone inside Maerad. She was hovering above the ground like an angel as she flew towards the evil body of Sharma. He sat on his knees, blood trickling from his mouth. He looked up at Maerad, and she noticed that his hood was gone. His piercing green eyes glared at her through his tousled blonde hair. I am Loreida. Maerad thought confidently.

"Sharma, you have caused this world so much pain and suffering. I shall put an end to you and your darkness! " Maerad bellowed raising her hands and enveloping Sharma with light.

She felt him resisting. He was pushing out a black beam that challenged her beam of light. Maerad searched within her to find more power, but could not find any. Sharma was starting to force her to the ground. Maerad suddenly saw a picture of Cadvan, smiling and relaxed in a chair. Many visions of her friends rose before her, laughing and talking cheerfully. Maerad's eyes were filled with tears. She would not let Sharma hurt them. She felt a new power. Love. Her light suddenly got ten times bigger, shattering Sharma's and breaking his power.

"No… Impossible…" Sharma murmured, and those were his last words.

Maerad glowed even brighter, and suddenly, she darkened, falling to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

_This was one of my favorite chapters to write, enjoy!_

Maerad was standing on a cloud, looking at a two golden gates. They glowed with light, a pure light, welcoming her. Maerad saw her mother Milana, and her father Dorn, smiling at her. She looked and saw Dernhil and Dharin side by side, glimmering in white robes. Tears were streaming down her face, she reached out to them and they reached for her. But they shook their heads and pointed behind her. Maerad turned and saw the earth below her. She yelled as she stumbled and fell. Falling, falling, falling.

Maerad suddenly opened her eyes and saw that she was looking at Hem's tearstained face. He yelled and grabbed her, holding her and sobbing over her shoulder.

"You're okay! Maerad! Oh, Maerad!" Hem sobbed, holding her tighter.

Hem pulled her to her feet, and Maerad franticly looked around.

"He's gone. Maerad he's gone. You defeated him," Hem said smiling through his tears.

"I saw mom, and dad, and my other friends. They were standing beyond the gates. I fell," Maerad started, but stopped, "Cadvan and Saliman. We must help them," Maerad told Hem, and they left the room and flew down the stairs.

It was much faster going up than down, and they reached the exit quickly. Maerad pushed open the door and ran onto the road.

The bards were still in battle, but the hulls had lost much power. The creatures were tiring. Maerad found that she was not tired anymore; she felt ablaze with new power. She and Hem ran along the roads, blasting every hull or wer they saw, and keeping alert for Cadvan or Saliman. But they didn't see them. Maerad and Hem climbed to the top of a hut and mind touched, joining their powers. They blasted every winged creature right out of the sky, and cast down any hulls they saw. The army of the Light had grouped together, sending out bolts of white flame when they could. Maerad searched for Cadvan in the group, but he was not there, nor was Saliman. Maerad was beginning to worry for her friends. Hem screamed something and pointed. Maerad jerked her head in that direction and she saw Cadvan and Saliman on the top of the Iron Tower fighting something. Something big. Maerad knew she had to help them. She had never tried this before, but she need to help them. She found the point of transformation and imagined a giant eagle, like the ones she had seen in Annar. _Be an eagle!_ She yelled in her mind. Her body was filled with a searing pain. She screamed, but instead it came out like a screech. She had feathers, and a beak. Hem jumped when he saw her. He immediately understood what she was doing and jumped on her back.

Maerad flew towards the Iron Tower. She flew high above the top and hovered towards the ground, Hem jumped off her back and landed beside Saliman. Maerad transformed back as she was about to land, and was standing beside Cadvan.

_Nice entrance._ Cadvan said sardonically through his mind.

_Well, I am Maerad the Unpredictable._ Maerad reminded him jokingly.

Maerad examined the creature before her. It was a black, snarling beast with fierce red eyes.

_It is a dragon. Dragons were banned to the abyss long ago when they betrayed the light. At least most of them. Some still exist in the far corners of the Suderain that are loyal to the Light. They are the toughest creatures to beat, because of their stamina. Luckily, they cannot do magic. _ Cadvan explained. Maerad nodded.

The dragon lashed out at Cadvan, who had been distracted. His claw struck Cadvan's chest. The bard fell to the ground unmoving. Maerad screamed and lifted her hands. Saliman and Hem joined her.

"_Noroch!_ " They yelled in unison, and a blast of white fire was sent towards the dragon. It shrieked, and was sent flying off the Iron Tower, still shrieking until it hit the ground. Maerad knew it was dead. Maerad turned and raced towards Cadvan. He was laying face down on the metal of the roof. Maerad, with the help of Saliman and Hem, flipped him over on his back. Maerad put her ear to Cadvan's chest. She couldn't hear anything. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be dead. Hem placed his hand on Cadvan's chest and glowed with a blue light. He shook his head.

"He's dead Maerad. I can't help him," Hem said, sounding defeated.

"No he isn't! There has to be a way to save him!" Maerad sobbed. She shook Cadvan's lifeless body.

Maerad focused on Cadvan in her mind. She saw him, lost in a room of darkness. She called his name, but her voice wouldn't work. He looked away from her, and a door appeared before him. He started towards it. Maerad screamed his name again.

"Come back Cadvan! Come back to me! I love you," She yelled, fighting fits of tears.

Cadvan looked in her direction, and ran towards her voice. She continued calling him. The image shifted and she was looking into Cadvan's open eyes. He was alive.

Saliman pulled him up and hugged him, squeezing him tightly against his chest. Maerad yelled and flung her arms around him as soon as Saliman backed away.

"I thought you were dead. Again," Maerad said, she was still crying.

Cadvan tried to talk, but couldn't speak. He took Saliman's arm and was pulled to his feet.

"How am I alive? The dragon, it pierced my heart," Cadvan sputtered in disbelief.

"No it didn't. But it almost did, and it did kill you. Technically," Hem stated, looking at Maerad. "She brought you back."

Cadvan looked at Maerad wildly. "You?"

Maerad nodded. "You were going towards a door… I was calling you, and you came. You came to me," Maerad told him, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

She noticed he had a huge gash on his leg and arm, and blood was spattered all over his face. Saliman did not look well either. Hem placed his hand on Saliman's injuries, and quickly healed them. He did the same for Cadvan. Hem backed up beside Maerad, examining his work. Cadvan looked from Maerad, to Hem, then to Maerad again.

"So… You defeated Sharma?" He asked, looking into Maerad's pale blue eyes.

"We did. Sharma was strong. The Treesong broke the spell binding him to earth, but I nearly died," Maerad said fearfully.

"It seems that we have both faced death," Cadvan said.

"Speaking of death, shouldn't we be helping our friends beat the hulls?" Saliman reminded them of the war going on.

The group turned, and to their surprise, the fighting had stopped. Bards were looking up at them from the ground. Suddenly, Malgorn appeared from the crowd and threw up his hands.

"All hail Maerad of Pellinor, Hem of Turbansk, Saliman of Turbansk, and Cadvan of Lirigon! Our saviors!" He yelled, winking at them.

The crowd exploded into cheers. Maerad glanced at Cadvan, who was looking at her. She stepped towards him, put her arms around his shoulders, and kissed his mouth. They stayed together for many minutes until Hem nudged Cadvan's side. Cadvan blushed scarlet.

"I love you," Maerad finally said to Cadvan.

He smiled and swept her off her feet. "I love you too. Marry me?" He asked, holding her in his arms.

She looked up at him. "Oh, why not?" She giggled and they kissed again, shortly this time. Maerad had never felt so happy. _It was over. It was finally over._


	10. Chapter 10

Maerad and Cadvan had a blissful wedding, in the gardens of Innail. Silvia was Maerad's maiden of honor, and Saliman was the best man. Hem gave Maerad away to Cadvan. Malgorn married the two, considering he was first bard of Innail. All the bards of Innail attended.

Maerad wore a simple white silk gown, with a crown of baby's breath flowers in her braided hair. Cadvan wore a black cloak bearing his Lirigon broach, and under that he wore his armor with his sword sheathed at his waist. Hem and Saliman wore the same, Saliman with his Turbansk broach pinned to his breast. Irc sat on Hem's shoulder, his feathers now white again, wearing a light gold chain around his feathered neck.

After the wedding, Maerad and Cadvan greeted their old friends, talking happily for the first time in years. There was going to be a feast that night, celebrating the fall of the dark. Cadvan took Maerad's hand and guided her to a quiet bench in another garden. He looked into her eyes, his face beaming with happiness.

"Where would you like to go after this?" He asked her.

Maerad thought for a moment. "I would like to go to Lirigon, and apologize to Ilar's family, so they, and I, can have peace. I don't know what else to do except come back here and learn to be a proper bard," Maerad told him.

Cadvan smiled. "I think that would be acceptable. But we have a lot of rebuilding to do. We need to rebuild the schools that have fallen, and help the people that have been damaged by the dark. Then we can come back here," Cadvan agreed.

"We have a long road ahead of us," Maerad told him.

"Yes, and we shall walk it together," Cadvan replied, taking her hand.

Maerad looked and saw Hem and Saliman standing by a nearby fountain. She and Cadvan stood up and greeted them. The four friends embraced, looking into the sky and watching the sun fall from the horizon.


End file.
